Prima Vista
by Tetsuwa Shuuhei
Summary: Contains SPOILER! Dan di panggung itulah, ia mengangkat tangannya dan memainkan pertunjukkan terakhirnya. —Minato A.


**Disclaimer  
Shin Megami Ten: Persona 3 FES © ATLUS**

**A/N**: Terinspirasi ketika mencari referensi tentang Orpheus di Wikipedia pada jam dua pagi, berharap mencari ide untuk Forgotten Memories dan kedepannya, tapi terkejut ketika tidak menemukan satu pun judul lagu atau karya buatan Orpheus yang tertulis disana. Hanya fakta bahwa permainan music Orpheus sangatlah anggun, indah, dan lain lain.

Dan, sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari membaca 'Canvas' buatan _Heylalaa _(oh, sudahkah anda membacanya? Jika belum, bacalah, itu fic yang sangat-sangatlah keren), lalu entah kenapa saya terpikir ide ini.

* * *

—Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES—

—Prima Vista—

.

—Character—

Arisato Minato

.

—Warning—

Minato-centric, AR, OOC, dan terlalu mendramatisir, najis.

* * *

Minato sangatlah membenci persona miliknya sendiri.

Baginya, Orpheus adalah sebuah persona yang tidak patut dibanggakan—bahkan ia sangat merasa malu memiliki persona seperti ini, terutama karena itu adalah perlambangan dari dirinya. Kenapa? Simpel, karena Orpheus tidak memiliki cerita yang (dia anggap) indah dalam kehidupannya. Memang, Orpheus diakui sebagai musisi terbaik di eranya, dan tidak ada seorang pemain musik apapun, dan siapapun dapat mengalahkan dia dalam satu bidang yang sangatlah sulit itu.

Tapi itu semakin membuat ia membenci persona miliknya.

Ia hanya menemukan fakta itu saja, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Tidak ada catatan lain yang ia anggap membanggakan, tidak ada nama lagu, partitur musik, atau ciri khas bagi persona miliknya itu selain dua hal saja.

Sebuah harpa dan cerita kegagalannya.

Minato bukanlah seorang penggemar mitologi, atau penganut kepercayaan semacamnya. Jika harus memilih, mungkin dia akan sependapat dengan _Jimi Hendrix _yang mengatakan bahwa musik adalah agamanya. Tapi setidak-tidaknya, ia tentunya tahu (atau jika seandainya tidak, ia akan mencari tahu) kisah paling terkenal dari Orpheus. Sebuah kisah kegagalan yang benar-benar memalukan.

Gagal menyelamatkan istrinya.

Menurut Minato, itu adalah hal yang benar-benar bodoh, ia sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam _Underworld_, melunakkan hati Hades, Sang raja dunia bawah itu, mendapat izin untuk mengambil roh istrinya dengan satu syarat yang sangatlah mudah—tidak boleh menoleh ke belakang satu kali pun. Sesulit apakah jalanan di dunia bawah itu? Apakah terbuat dari jurang-jurang? Atau jalanan sempit yang dikelilingi api? Atau koridor serba gelap dengan ujung berupa cahaya kecil yang nun jauh di pandangan? Atau… hanyalah jalan setapak yang sangatlah mudah untuk dilalui?

Minato tidak mengetahui itu, dan tidak peduli pula.

Dan dia—Orpheus, masih gagal dalam melakukan hal sepele itu. Ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat roh istrinya menghilang kembali ke dunia orang mati. Meninggalkan dia sebagai musisi terhebat, sebuah instrumentalis yang sempurna, dimana tidak ada satupun orang—atau dewa di dunia dapat menandinginya, yang bahkan bisa melunakkan hati Hades yang terkenal keras kepala.

Dan seorang sempurna, yang tidak meraih apapun.

Hanya kegagalan, kegagalan dan kegagalan.

* * *

Dia adalah Arisato Minato, seorang pemuda yang membenci Orpheus, dan ia menolak untuk disamakan dengannya, sedangkan di lain pihak, ia mungkin juga sama dengannya. Seorang yang sempurna, yang disukai oleh para sahabatmu, memiliki kecerdasan intelektual yang menakjubkan, kharisma yang brilian, keberanian yang tak tergoyahkan, populer di antara para kaum hawa, dan yang terpenting… hidupmu dilimpahi dengan segala kesuksesan yang mengalir di telingamu bagai musik, dimana kau secara sembunyi tersenyum bangga setiap kali kamu mendengar orang membicarakan tentang kehebatanmu, segala kisah tentangmu yang dapat membuat mereka iri, dan bagaimana kau akhirnya meraih semua itu atas segala kerja keras dan keringatmu—keringatmu _sendiri_.

Bukan talenta, bukan bakat, hanya kerja keras.

Namun kini, dia sedang berdiri di hadapan tahta seorang Dewi. Seseorang yang bisa disama ratakan dengan Hades. Ibu dari Thanatos, Hypnos dan Moros, yang merupakan tiga Dewa yang menguasai kematian, tidur (yang kekal), dan takdir. Ibu dari tiga Dewa yang bahkan memiliki segala kekuasaan Hades.

Dan kini, dialah Sang musisi.

Kristal biru indah Minato menatap Nyx, yang berbentuk bulatan berwarna gelap yang diiringi garis-garis merah darah bagai selayaknya sebuah akord kepada melodi. Indah, menawan, sekaligus mencengkam.

Dan pemuda itu melihat kedua tangannya.

Di tangan kanannya, ia merasakannya, harpa kesayangan yang dibilang selalu menemani musisi sempurna itu dimanapun, kapanpun ia akan memainkan melodinya. Harpa pemberian Igor yang merupakan melodi terindahnya, dengan suara-suara sahabatnya, rekan seperjuangannya, dan spesial—asistennya sebagai harmoni yang bernyanyi mengiringinya. Sebuah karya _masterpiece_ terhebat sepanjang masa.

Dan, di tangan kirinya, ia merasakannya, tangan kanan Eurydice yang terasa hangat serasa meleleh dan membiarkan cairan kehangatan dari lelehannya itu menyelimuti tangan kirinya. Tangan-tangan sahabatnya, yang menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat, dan tangan yang ia bersumpah tidak akan lepaskan seperti yang Orpheus pernah lakukan.

Dan kini, ia hanya harus melangkah maju menuju panggung kebesaranmu, memainkan harpamu dan memberikan sebuah lagu terindah bagi Hades wanita, melunakkan hatinya, dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Eurydice—orang-orang yang sangatlah berharga untukmu dan berlari keluar menuju dunia atas, kehidupan yang damai dan indah.

Tetapi, ia kemudian menyadari bahwa ini adalah hal yang berbeda.

Ia tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memainkan harpa itu, ia tahu persis nasib buruk apa yang akan menimpa dirinya, Sang Orpheus masa kini—seorang yang sempurna tanpa cacat celah, dan didambakan oleh semua orang. Ia tahu, orkestra solo yang akan ia mainkan ini akan menjadi permainan musik terakhirnya.

Dan di dalam hatinya, ia berteriak-teriak bagai orang gila—bagai seorang Dewa di dalam keputus asaan.

Namun ia termenung, dan ia sejenak berpikir sebuah kemungkinan—sebuah elegi yang tidak pernah terdengar di ruangan musikmu.

Apakah memang… Orpheus pasti akan hidup, begitu ia menginjakkan tanah? Apakah Hades tidak akan menipunya dan tidak mengambil nyawa Orpheus, sebagai ganti Eurydice? (Dia merasa bahwa Hades yang ia kenal dari buku-buku, serta literatur-literatur, tidaklah semurah hati itu.) Apakah setelah mereka menginjakkan tanah pastilah Eurydice hidup kembali? Dan, apakah—apakah ada jaminan bahwa tangan yang digenggamnya ini adalah tangan Eurydice, istrinya?

Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, jawabannya adalah _tidak_.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Minato merasa ragu untuk memainkan harpanya. Ia merasa bahwa ia pasti akan memetik garis keperakkan yang salah dari harpa emas itu. Ia menolak untuk memainkannya, ia tidak mau turun panggung dan tidak naik lagi. Ia juga ingin hidup, bersama Eurydice, yang selalu setia mendengarkan, dan memuji setiap rapsodi-rapsodi yang dimainkannya. Ia takut—takut tidak akan lagi adanya _audience_ yang memuji dan memberinya sebuah tepukan tangan sambil berdiri. Ia takut bahwa ia tidak akan bisa lagi memainkan harpa emas miliknya seumur hidupnya.

Dan detik itulah, ia mengerti perasaan Orpheus saat itu—saat tepat dimana ia hendak memutar kepalanya ke belakang.

* * *

Dia adalah Arisato Minato, seorang musisi yang sempurna dalam memainkan melodi miliknya yang berjudul 'kehidupan', dimana semua orang yang melihat dan mendengarnya terdiam dalam kekaguman serta ketertarikan. Seorang Orpheus yang sukses, yang kini sedang berlari dengan menggenggam tangan kanan Eurydice keluar dari dunia orang mati itu menuju dunia atas.

Sementara tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Hades.

Sebuah keputusan untuk mati, memainkan orkestra terindahnya seorang diri sebelum akhirnya ia tumbang di atas panggung berwarna merah tua dan tidak bangkit lagi untuk selamanya.

Dipikirkannya dengan cepat, segala cara yang memungkinkan ia untuk hidup, segala tindakan yang bisa membuatnya sekali lagi, mengenakan baju serba hitam yang anggun, dengan harpa emasnya di tangan lalu berjalan dengan penuh rasa bangga ke atas panggung untuk bermain lagi.

Namun tidak ada.

Sekilas suatu musik terdengar di ruangan jiwanya, sebuah musik yang terdiri dari _Grand Piano_ solo dengan tuts-tuts hitam putih yang menari kesana kemari dengan cepatnya. Sebuah lagu 'gelap' yang sama elegannya dengan suara harpa emasnya.

Hei, bukankah dia masih akan bisa memainkan lagunya bagi Eurydice, jika keduanya berada di_ Underworld_?

Sebuah ide yang luar biasa!

Tapi apakah yang akan ia mainkan? Sebuah elegi atau requiem bagi dirinya—diri hebatnya, serta bagi istrinya? Ataukah ia masih akan memainkan rapsodi—musik kesukaannya, musik kesukaan _mereka _ disana?

Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAK!

* * *

Dia adalah Orpheus, seorang Dewa yang gagal dalam hidupnya, gagal menyelamatkan nyawa istrinya karena ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan kini Minato hanya perlu membuang harpanya, lalu ikut mengikuti Orpheus dan menoleh ke belakang, membiarkan Hades, Sang raja orang mati, memersatukan dirinya dengan istrinya yang tercinta—pendengar yang terbaik yang ia dambakan. Memberinya kesempatan untuk naik panggung lagi, dan berganti instrumen menjadi piano.

Tidak, ia lebih menyayangi harpa emasnya daripada sebuah piano hitam yang bodoh.

Dan disitu, ia berjalan maju kepada Nyx, lalu mengangkat tangannya, memainkan lagu yang terindah—sebuah mahakarya yang didengar dan akan diingat untuk selama-lamanya hanya oleh _satu orang_ Eurydice saja.

Dan disitu, ia melihat Hades tersenyum kepadanya dan merangkul pundaknya bagai seorang sahabat.

_._

_._

_Dan kini ini bukan lagi sebuah solo, melainkan pertunjukkan duo, dimana Hades memainkan piano hitam miliknya, serta kau—Orpheus memainkan harpa emasmu. Bersama, berdua di dalam kekekalan membuat sebuah permainan instrumen terindah yang tidak pernah diperdengarkan kepada dunia._

_._

_Hanya kepada seorang Eurydice saja, suatu hari nanti, ketika ia berhasil turun sekali lagi ke dunia orang mati..._

_Dan memberimu tepuk tangan berdiri, yang selalu kau dambakan…_

_._

—**FIN**—

* * *

**Glossary: **sedikit penjelasan beberapa istilah yang dipakai, sayang informasi yang dapat diberikan oleh _synonyms tool_ di MS Word saya sangatlah terbatas, dan saya tidak menemukan situs yang menjelaskan makna _Fugue, Etude, _dll. Bila ketemu mungkin saya bisa menggunakan istilah musik yang lebih cocok.**  
**

_Prima Vista_: Memainkan partitur musik yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya.

_Elegi_: Lagu sedih.

_Requiem_: Lagu untuk upacara pemakaman / orang mati.

_Rapsodi_: Lagu yang dimainkan dengan penuh suka cita / kegembiraan.

_Duo_: Pertunjukkan piano dimana terdapat dua pemain dan dua buah piano.

_Duet_: Pertunjukkan piano dimana terdapat dua pemain dan hanya satu buah piano.

**A/N:**

Beritahu saya jika anda merasa fic ini harus dihapus, saya benar-benar merasa fic ini berada di tempat yang salah…

Tidak ada dialog, tidak ada penjelasan yang jelas akan karakter-karakter yang lain, hanya Minato, Orpheus, Eurydice, dan Hades yang bahkan tidak pernah muncul di SMT Series… Dan saya merasa berdosa telah membuat fic sampah seperti ini, untuk di letakkan di Fandom kesayangan saya sendiri. (Dan terlebih lagi mengatakan bahwa fic sampah macam ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fic yang maha indah.)

Dan maaf jika ada mistypo, dan pengulangan kalimat yang tidak penting.

Salam sayang dari Hades dan para penghuni dunia bawah sana, mereka bilang "**HELL**—o!"


End file.
